I'm here
by xChaseluv223LabRats
Summary: its about two girls Jayda and Rachel Herrnandez They are cousins and bestfriends they do everything together but when Jayda moves Rachel comes along with her family and they both happen to beeny Weir,Rory,Erica,and Sarah . Rachel has telepathy and is an Earth priest Jayda can she visions from the past or future and is a Vampire rated k may change
1. Chapter 1

hope you like it :)

Rachel Pov  
We just moved into this new town in cananada called Whitechapel I live with my Aunt and Uncle because I needed to get away from my school life back in Chicago yep we used to live there I was always bullied . I walked in carrying bags while Jayda followed me close behind carrying hers "we're finally here " Jayda says while yawning then My Aunt Amber /jaydas mom walked in with my Uncle Ramon /Jaydas dad carring the rest of the bags then she said " girls today your going to school so get your backpacks ready and I'll drive you Ok ?" "do we have to we just got here " jayda whined "yes and besides I'm sure you'll make some friends and No using your powers either of you ok ?" she said sternly well you see I'm an earth prriest and Jayda my cuz is a Vampire and I also have telepathy (reading minds and sending mind messages)" wait dont we have to unpack " I said "you can do it after school ok " Uncle Ramon told us both "ok' we both said in Usion We walked up stairs it was a two story house I picked the one the furthest down the hall Jayda picked the one right across from mine I went into my new room the walls were black and the bed had a red checkered blanket I had brought my suitcase upstairs with me and unzipped it and pulled out my backpack I already had all my books hope this school is'nt as bad as the last at least if I'm bored I can send Jayda mind messages ooh I know what I can bring my spellbook and wand and practice in the school yard I got up and walked to one of my bags and grabbed my book and wand out and put it in my backpack after I went downstairs to the kitchen to find jayda at the table eating pancakes and plate laid out for you you sit at the plate and eat then your both done and Aunt Anber walks into the room in a rush "girls lets go I have to go to work " then yall all head to her car and I think about my past school I hated it there I hope its better here .Then I was snapped out my thoughts by Aunt Amber " Rachel sweetie its time go " she said to me . I quickly checked my watch that read "

7:01 "and exited the car to notice Jayda waiting for me at one of the benches at the front of the school and walked right up to her with my backpack on my back and sat on the bench with her she broke the silence by saying " hey Rae can I go I promise I'll be back I just wanna grab a quick bite " she said then flashed her fangs out at me while pouting I replied with this "fine leave I'll see you at lunch " I said to her ok well I'll have to find the office by myself now oh well. I checked my watch and it read "7:18"Well I better get going I dont wanna be late my first day here 'well here I go' I thought as I walked into School I was walking to the office untill I bumped into somebody and they dropped their stuff so I helped them sort it out and looked up and noticed it was some girl withBlonde hair and light skin I hope she does'nt get mad then I spoke up " oh my gosh I'm so sorry I did'nt mean to bump into you Its just my first day here and I'm kinda lost " I said to her truthfully

then she smelled the air and then smirked at me then said " oh dont worry about it I'll help you to class then " it did'nt seem right but I could'nt be late on my first day so we went to the office to get me schedule and it turns out I have my first two classes with her and her friend Sarah we eventually got to first class and when the teacher noticed me she said " youre new are'nt you well I'm your english teacher please introduce your self to the class"  
" I'm Rachel " and sit at the only empty seat by this girl with dark brown hair "I'm Sarah " she said "nice to meet you are'nt you best friends with this girl Erica" "oh yeah why " " yeah well she bumpped into me in the hallway and then apoligized and helped me get my schedule "' she looked suprized " really that does'nt sound like Erica she can be kinda self absorbed somedtimes I have feeling shes up something be careful ok " "ok " I said back duhh I get it now their vampires


	2. Chapter 2

hope you lik it plz review

Jaydas Pov  
I was in 3rd period by now in Science it was ok it sucks that I'm probally gonna repeat the same thing year after year I still remeber exactly how I got changed  
Flashback  
it about 6 someting at the time I was walking home from school later because of this chess club tornament I went to ,then I heard footsteps behind me I turned to see Mark this boyy my old school who was like my best friend last year he went missing he was rumored to be dead he looked different his braces were gone and so was his wheelchair he was paralised from the waist down how is that possible" mark is that you " I said as I turned "yep" he said rude voice then just like that he got closer and bit me and everything went black When I awoke Rachel had found meI was snapped out of my thoughts by the teacher " Jayda you will be partnered with Sarah,and Ethan than thewy both came by me and they are kinda cool we are going to Ethans House to work on the project  
(bell rings) class dismissed anouced the Teacher  
After School I bumped into Ethan and two other boys the one with blonde hair looked kinda cute then Ethan eyes went white wait he is a seer  
"Ethan" than he snapped out of it  
Ethan Pov  
Me,Rory,and Benny were in a hurry to get home and we ended up bumping into the newgirl from science Jayda But when I touched her it lead me into a Vision:it looked about 6 and some guy bit Jayda but she looked different with glasses and then it showed her as a vampire when she awoke for the first time and this girl with brown hair band hazel eyes found her then it showd her bringibg Lugage into a new house at whitecapel with the girl  
End of vision  
"Ethan Who are your friends" Jayda said eagerly  
" Guys meet jayda,Jayda this is Rory and this is Benny " I said to each of them ,when she walked away Benny asked " what did you see "  
" It showed her getting changed and beining found by this girl and they both moved into a new house in whitechapel "  
"you know I feel like I've seen her somewhere but I'm not sure where theres just something about her " Rory said looking like he was thinking very hard and thats weird he never even thinks "are you sure you even know her " Benny told him  
"I'm positive "then we got to my house shortly after and I looked to see who it is and it was Jayda and the girl from the Vision


End file.
